I'll Meet You There
by Sasuke's hope
Summary: Hermione's on the run from a Death Eater. Can she make a clean get away?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the characters within or anything else related, no matter how much I wish I did. Only the story line is mine.

I didn't write the song, it's a good song though. It's called "Running Away" and it's by the band Hoobastank. If you get a chance, listen to it some time.

Our story begins with a perfect phone call. All that can be seen of the caller is his mouth and the lush skin of his cheeks. His eyes and hair are not in view, keeping his identity a mystery.

As he speaks, the movements of his lips reveal his teeth. Perfectly white teeth that look as if even the whitest snow would look a dingy off-white in comparison. The perfect size and shape, not a single one out of place. Any girl would be captivated by his smile, wanting to be lost in a kiss that would never be forgotten.

"Hey, baby," he says. "You know we're coming into town tonight".

There's a pause as he listens intently to the reply. His features soften and his mouth twitches, betraying his joy and happiness.

"Alright," he adds hurriedly. "You be ready for our big break. I'll be waiting outside for you. Don't look back".

Another pause, and then "Alright, bye".

The scene ends with him closing the cell phone as music begins to take over the story. Bringing together a story that only could happen when someone is truly in love.

Our scene fades into a new setting. A huge rockin' roll tour bus pulls up to the sidewalk, screaming fans going crazy in a wildness that can be heard over the beginning music.

As the door opens, the deafening roar of the crowd grows impossibly louder. A boy, early twenties, steps off the bus and on to the awaiting red carpet. His straight light brown hair hangs gently around his face, falling into his hazel eyes giving him the sexy skater boy look. He has on a black shirt; the sleeves have been torn off, showing the true power of his muscular arms. A chain hangs from his dark blue-jeans. There is a hole above his right knee, showing off his perfect tan.

Looking out over the crowd of screaming fans, he can't help but smile, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

He passes by and the next guy steps off the bus behind him. He looks the same age as his fellow band member. Jet black hair and shocking emerald eyes, his hair is messy and looks wind-blown, sticking up in every direction. He too is wearing a tight black shirt that shows off his abs, except his sleeves are still in tact. He doesn't have a chain, but both the knees of his jeans are tore.

He walks by the crowd, not even glancing at them, a bored expression on his face. He has done this so many times now; it was beginning to get old and tiresome.

Finally, the third and last guy steps of the bus. The girls in the crowd scream even louder and most of them faint with happiness and not believing their own luck. It is obvious that this is the guy everyone has been waiting for, him clearly being the most wanted of the group.

Draco Malfoy, lead singer of Cursed and by far the hottest man alive, also the tallest of the group. His perfect straight blonde hair and his cold blue eyes that turn a faint grey when his anger flares. The long sleeved, black, silk shirt he has on is unbuttoned half way; showing off his perfect chest. His belt can be seen as he raises his arm in a wave to the crowd, white with diamond studs.

His smile quickly turns to a sneer as he follows his companions up the red carpet and through huge oaken double doors. As the doors close behind the group, the music that has been playing in the background becomes louder and our song finally starts.

I don't want you to give it all up

And leave your life collecting dust

And I don't want you to feel sorry for me

You never gave us a chance to be

The band is up on a stage, a Moshe pit raging war below them. Girls screaming wildly and twirling shirts and other articles of clothing above their heads. Four body guards, two on each side, block the screaming crowd from storming up on stage.

Draco is up front towards the edge of the stage, staying just far enough back from the groping hands so as not to be pulled into the crowd. The brown headed guitar player is standing to the right slightly behind him, rocking out with all his heart and soul. The drums are on the left side, the black haired boy finally showing some emotion as he keeps the beat.

And I don't need you to be by my side

And tell me that everything's all right

I just wanted you to tell me the truth

You know I'd do that for you

A curly brown headed girl watches closely from behind a tree as a figure in dark robes and a mask walks by her. When he gets by her, Hermione makes a run for it, not looking back to see that she is being followed. She keeps running, trees whipping by her and branches snatching at her robes, trying to hold her back.

A Death Eater follows closely behind her, blasting the brush and branches out of his way trying to get a clear shot at the girl in front of him. Finally leaving the forest behind, he stumbles over his long robes as his prey leads him up a steep bank. Getting to the top, he trips and falls, landing on his wand causing it to break in two; giving the girl time to get farther away.

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

As he sings, Draco leans down and touches the hands of his fans. Looking into their eyes and singing his heart out. The guitarist jumps into the air and comes down again running his fingers over the strings enthusiastically. A smile creeps over the drummer's face as he watches his friends rocking out.

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione quickens her pace as the Death Eater grows ever closer. She runs through a park, gaining curious glances from families who are out enjoying the warm sunny day. Ignoring the stitch in her side, she continues running, knowing that if she is caught, she will be killed with no mercy.

I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice

And I was the one who was lifting you up

When you thought your life had had enough

When I get close you turn away, nothing that I can do or say

So now I need you to tell me the truth

You know I would do that for you

Two girls from the crowd break past the security guards and run for the lead singer. The faster of the two reaches Draco and falls to the stage, clutching onto his leg as a body guard grabs the slower girl around the waist and with difficulty drags the struggling girl back down the steps. Draco continues to sing as he tries to shake the clinging girl off. Another guard runs up and grabs the crazy fan, forcing her to stand up. After struggling to get the girl under control, he finally gives up and just throws her off the stage back into the Pit.

Hermione continues to run for her life, leading her pursuer up at set of out door steps. The Death Eater, who is much older than the young girl, begins to fall behind; his breathe coming in short gasps.

She reaches the top of the steps and runs along a pathway, looking behind her. The path leads to the roof of a fancy looking building. An elevator is in the center of the deck, allowing access to the lower levels of the building. Running to the door, she frantically pushes the down arrow button, hoping to lose her pursuer.

The door begins to open and she forces her way into the elevator, pushing the close door button quickly. Seeing the door closing, the Death Eater puts on a burst of speed and reaches the door as it closes in his face. Furiously he beats his fists on the door and looks around hopelessly.

Noticing a stairwell leading down, the Death Eater quickly makes his way down, hoping to cut the girl off.

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

The concert continues on stage. Draco puts feeling into all his movement as he sings with all his heart, knowing the truth behind his words. Getting hot, the drummer quickly rips off his shirt and tosses it into the crowd, causing a frantic fight to break out over the priceless fabric.

Hermione steps off the elevator and looks around. A door to her right opens and to her horror the Death Eater comes busting into the hallway. She quickly turns and runs in the opposite direction. Passing through doors and slamming them shut behind her.

Is it me? Is it you?

Nothing that

I can do

To make you change your mind

Back to the concert where Draco takes his microphone off it's stand. A door at the back of the stage opens and Hermione comes running out on stage. Without pausing to look around at her surroundings, she quickly stage dives into the audience where she is lost form sight.

The Death Eater comes out on stage after her and Draco quickly lays the stand down on its side so that the Death Eater trips over it. The crowd parts as he falls, and he hits the ground with a dull thud that can't be heard over the music that is still playing, the gap in the crowd closes around him and he too is lost from sight.

Is it me? Is it you?

Nothing that

I can do

Is it a waste of time?

The guards, who were distracted by the arrival of the two people, were knocked down and trampled as fifty screaming girls stormed up on stage. Draco looks at the crowd of girls and takes off running in the opposite direction, off the stage and through a door at the side of the room; still singing as he runs.

Is it me? Is it you?

Nothing that

I can do

To make you change your mind

Diving around a corner, Draco stops and waits. A few seconds later the crowd runs by his hiding place, not seeing him in their excitement.

So why are you running away?

Why are you running away?

(What is it I have to say?)

So why are you running away?

(To make you admit you're afraid)

Why are you running away?

Draco ends the song and runs a hand over his forehead in relief. He sighs and leans back against the wall. Looking down at his watch, he suddenly straightens up, surprised by the time. Checking that the way was clear, he quickly runs from view.

Hermione had finally lost the Death Eater in the crowd of people. Remembering what her love had told her on the phone, she runs out a side door and down another set of steps. Draco is sitting in his black jaguar, waiting for her. Hermione gets in the car and he smiles at her, the same perfect mouth we seen earlier making the phone call.

"It's about time he says".

Hermione just smiles back at him, not saying a word; instead she reply's with a light kiss on his inviting lips.

Draco floors the gas petal, and they ride off into the horizon, looking forward to the life that lies ahead of them.


End file.
